


Ragazzo di Stelle

by Crazy_Gaze



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Experimental writing, I fucking suck at writing intense scenes so lower those standards right now, M/M, mafia!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 02:00:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2674673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Gaze/pseuds/Crazy_Gaze
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He peeked around the corner and his eyes widened and his body trembled with fear.<br/>Tsukishima stood backed against a dumpster, his thigh bleeding and his gun on the ground. The blonde was gritting his teeth, breathing hard while four men laughed.<br/>“Nido Corvi has some weak recruitments, that was almost too easy!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ragazzo di Stelle

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually dedicated to [Bao](http://dorkishima.tumblr.com) who wanted a mafia!AU 
> 
> The title is 'boy of stars' in Italian and it has nothing to do with anything and is literally just referring to Yamaguchi's freckles and sounds fancy (don't hate me). 
> 
> I'm gonna say this now, I am NOT Italian. For the sparse Italian terms in here, I used google translate (don't kill me, I don't have Italian friends to confirm that all this is correct, just some basic Spanish knowledge), so if you see something off, I'm sorry and I tried.

The mobsters watch as a freckled young man stumble over his own feet while following a tall blond. “How did that kid even join?” They look on as the tall blond turned around and pulled the other to his side and kept walking, the freckled one smiling brightly and talking animatedly.

“God as if I know, the kid is all smiles and weak, he’s not going to survive.”

One of the men smoking a cigarette chuckled. “We’ll see.”

* * *

 Yamaguchi and Tsukishima strolled down the street in the outskirts of town, where the buildings were old and people were sparse. “Ah, the colors in the sky when the sun sets is really pretty isn’t, Tsukki?” Tsukishima hummed and spared the sky a thoughtful look.

The two were on patrol duty till 12 on the north eastern section; the other newbies (a loudmouthed orange head and an equally loudmouthed raven king) were patrolling on the south eastern. Protecting the mafia’s turf was important, they had a temporary truce between the _Gatti Rossi_ and the _Gufi Cacciatore_ but there had been some unpleasant run-ins with one of the power organizations. Many disputes had led them to loosing several members, thus taking in new ones with open arms and new talents.

There was a loud clang in a nearby alley, as if someone had bumped into a trashcan. There was hushed swearing that the taller of the two picked up on. “Yamaguchi stay here. I’m going to take a look.” The boy frowned and opened his mouth to protest but Tsukishima motioned to stay quiet as he reached into his jacket to get out a beautifully engraved but well worn SW1911.

Yamaguchi nodded and stood off to the side and sat on some crates as he watched his partner walk down the street and slide up against the wall near the entrance of the alley. The blond slowly peered around the corner then slipped in.

Yamaguchi sighed then reached into his jacket pocket. He looked over his own weapon. It was a standard glock pistol issued by the _Nido Corvi_ , black and heavy in his hand. He ran his thumb over the engraved stigma near the safety, a perched crow outlined with gold.

Suddenly there were loud gunshots, Yamaguchi stood and was up and running towards the alley that Tsukishima had gone into, his heart pounding in his ears. He ran towards the sound, navigating through the familiar alleyways with ease and stopped short of a turn.

He peeked around the corner and his eyes widened and his body trembled with fear.

Tsukishima stood backed against a dumpster, his thigh bleeding and his gun on the ground. The blonde was gritting his teeth, breathing hard while four men laughed.

“Nido Corvi has some weak recruitments, that was almost too easy!” A man in a grey pin striped suit gestured carelessly with this gun.

“Hey little one, why don’t you join the _Saint Sovrani_? There’s some fire in your eyes and you’re young. How about it?” the man steps forward and Tsukishima spits at his shoes.

“I’d rather die.” He growls.

The man scowls angrily. “Fine, have it your way!” There’s a gunshot and blood splatters Tsukishima’s suit. The mobster is tipping forward and collapses heavily.

Next thing Tsukishima knows, the man on the right is meeting the ground with another noise of a gunshot. Tsukishima dives for the gun that falls out of his hand and pulls the trigger on the remaining men. He hits one in the torso but the other man dodges and tackles him, wrestling the gun away.

He pulls the blond in front of him, holding the barrel to the side of Tsukishima’s head.

“Where are you?!” He screams, breathing hard, his breath stinking of tobacco.

“Come out! Or I’ll shoot!” The man is yanking Tsukishima up to his knees, his headlock tightening around Tsukishima’s neck and collar.

“Come out! I’m not fucking around, I’ll shoot this son of a bitch!” His eyes are wild and dart around in the darkness frantically.

A figure steps out and has his hands raised.

“Drop your gun!” “Don’t do it!” Tsukishima yells. Something falls from the grasp of the shadow’s hand and it clatters on the ground.

The figure steps forwards and...

It’s not Yamaguchi.

Kageyama scowls. “Let him go.” he snarls.

“You’re a bunch of dumb pieces of shit! I’ll fucking kill both of-” There’s a thunderous clang behind them.

And suddenly

“Pathetic.”

There’s two gunshots and the man slumps on Tsukishima, going limp. The barrel pressed against his head falls away and the gun slips to the ground. There’s two bullet holes in the man, one in the back of his head and the other in his sternum.

The blond shoves him off and tries to stand, staggering when he stands on his wounded leg.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?!” Yamaguchi leaps off the top of the dented lid of the dumpster and rushes to help him up.

He throws Tsukishima’s arm over his shoulders and hoists him up.

Kageyama jogs over and helps support him on the other side, while Hinata comes out of the shadows with his gun in his hand. He crouches over a body, the man in the striped suit.

He huffs and with some difficulty, flips the man over on his back with a dull thud. He digs in the dead man’s pockets and finds a second gun. Hinata looks over the emblem on the handgun in the little light he has and grimaces. He gets up to all the other bodies and check for a pulse on each one of them, one man is alive, but barely.  

“The king risked a bullet for a commoner like myself, I’m flattered.” His sarcasm is still going strong even with his laborious breathing and raspy breath.

“You nearly died, Tsukishima shut the fuck up. You’re supposed to thank people when they save your life.”

“They’re all definitely from _Saint Sovrani_.”Hinata interrupts, pulling out his phone and speed dialing HQ.

“Hinata from SE patrol, we need back up. We’re on _Buonanotte_ _,_ alley way three buildings down. We’re currently with NE patrollers Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, Tsukishima has been injured but conscious. Four unidentified men from _Saint Sovrani_ tried to attack Tsukishima, three dead, one alive but barely…Hmmhm, ‘kay thanks Suga. Bye!”

“They’ll be here in a bit.” Yamaguchi nods and he motions towards some crates. “Tsukki I need you to sit down, we have to stop the bleeding.” They hobble over and set Tsukishima down.

“Kageyama, sit down too. Tsukki I need you to lean back on Kageyama and I’m going to prop up your leg okay?” Hinata pulls more wooden boxes over and Yamaguchi brings Tsukishima’s bleeding leg atop of them.

He instructs Kageyama to add pressure to the wound and Tsukishima breathes out a painful ‘fuck’ and squeezes his eyes shut.

Yamaguchi takes off his jacket, handing it to Hinata, and then quickly unbuttoned his dress shirt, ripping part of it off into a makeshift wrap. He kneels over and looks up at Tsukishima. “This is gonna hurt but bear with me okay, Tsukki?” He tightened the knot and Tsukishima jerks but stays quiet.

He tells Kageyama to keep pressing. Yamaguchi turns back and Hinata holds a torn strip for Yamaguchi. He takes it and keeps wrapping the wound.

Yamaguchi’s ears perk up as he hears footsteps approaching and instantly he’s up, a gun in hand, safety off, pointed in the direction of the sound. His eyes are narrowed and he's all too ready to pull the trigger. Tsukki's safety comes first at all costs.

“Yamaguchi, it’s us, lower the gun” A familiar voice calls out.

Someone holds up a lantern and there’s a crew of about six people and Nishinoya.

Yamaguchi's eyes clear and light up with recognition. He lowers the gun and clicks the safety back on. His body drains of tension and he offers the man a weak smile. “Sorry Nishinoya, I just reacted without thinking.”

Nishinoya nods to the crew and medics rush to Tsukishima and the rival gang member that’s barely breathing.

“It’s alright!” He slaps him on the back. “That’s what they call instinct! You did well today, guys. Let’s get you back to HQ and patch you up, huh?”

“Yeah…”

* * *

Later, Tsukishima lays in the infirmary, having gone through surgery and now recovering.

Yamaguchi peeks in and rushes to the blonds’ side when he sees him awake.

“Tsukki! Are you okay?! I was so worried, oh my god…You-You nearly **died** Tsukki…” the last part comes out in a choked whisper and Yamaguchi’s eyes water.

Tsukishima’s hand comes up and strokes his freckled cheek with dried tear tracks. The blond looks at his red, puffy eyes. “Idiot, why are you crying? If it wasn’t for you I wouldn’t be here right now.”

“Tsukki… I didn’t-if it weren’t for Kageyama and Hinata-” “Stop it, Yamaguchi” He motions for him to come closer and Yamaguchi sit on the side of the bed then leans in for a soft kiss on the lips then over his eyes.

Yamaguchi pulls back and looks into Tsukishima’s eyes. “You called them didn’t you?” He hesitates then nods.

“You remembered the way to the roofs didn’t you?”

Yamaguchi lets a small smile form on his lips. “Of course I do, that’s the only place we would go when we were little…”

Tsukishima’s slender fingers thread through his hair. “And then you… Jesus, you **jumped** from the fucking roofs” They share some chuckles and knowing smiles.

“You haven’t done that since you were fourteen. You’re the one that could’ve died.” Tsukishima grinned.

“You’re pretty cool y’know… You did everything, so don’t put yourself down Yamaguchi. You saved me.” The other male whispers a small ‘okay’ and leans in again for another kiss.

“We’re both here now and that’s all that matters.” Their hands find each other and they intertwine.

“We’ll survive” Tsukishima brings their hands up and kisses the tan, calloused fingers.

“We’ll live” Yamaguchi untangles their hands and presses a kiss to a pale, equally calloused palm.

“I’ll always have you-” The blond starts.

“-and you’ll always have me.” Yamaguchi finishes with a cheeky smile.

They hear a soft ‘gross’ from the crack of the open door.

Tsukishima rolls his eyes and pulls Yamaguchi close again.

**Author's Note:**

> It's gonna get hella gross up in there and it's gonna traumatize Kageyama and Hinata.  
> Yama being hella cool is what I live for
> 
> Translations  
> Gatti Rossi- Red Cats  
> Gufi Cacciatore- Hunter Owls  
> Nido Corvi- Crows Nest  
> Saint Sovrani- Saint Kings  
> Buonanotte- Good night
> 
> You can probably fucking tell which schools are (SS is Aj if you didn't catch on)
> 
> so I guess I'll explain the little details I was too lazy to write here, Yamaguchi called Hinata and Kageyama and they got to him fast, he took a fire escape or he scaled the building to get to the roof where Tsukishima was just below. (Now in this au, Yama and Tsukki have done some stupid hardcore stuff as children, including leaping off a fucking roof and landing on dumpsters-don't attempt this, a dumpster lid won't actually support weight well and everythign is dangerous as fuck-old mattresses, cardboard boxes, whatever was available bc they're some dumb kids who wanted adrenaline rushes and escape routes when they were caught pickpocketing/stealing.) Yama was the one who said 'Pathetic' surprisingly. He shot the man point blank while Hinata shot him in the chest, hidden by the crates. 
> 
> If I said I didn't do research for the whole stopping the bleeding and guns, I would be lying.  
> I might (stressing the MIGHT) do a couple of oneshots revolving the mafia au idk man was this even good in the first place


End file.
